By The Full Moon
by razzle n' dazzle
Summary: Is Remus Lupin falling for fellow marauder Sirius Black...? Does Sirius feel the same way? Read and find out!
1. The Prank

By The Full Moon...  
  
Authors: Razzle and Dazzle  
  
Chapter Author: Dazzle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it . . . why must you pry?!  
  
Special Thanks To: Imhotep Ardeth Bey for the soap idea and to Erin for the song! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: The Prank  
  
Remus Lupin listened detachedly to the excited whispers of his friends. His short, wispy, sandy hair was rather limp, scattering about his face and amber eyes; his normally rather tan complexion was pale, as it was nearing the full moon. Remus was, after all, a werewolf. They were all aboard the Hogwarts Express and about to start the sixth year of their magical education.  
  
"This is going to be the best prank yet! Ickle Snivellus won't see it coming!" James Potter sniggered. He was thin and pale, of average height with a mound of messy black hair sitting on top of his head, a few strands of it falling into his hazel eyes that were currently swimming with mischief behind his round spectacles as he continued to ramble on.  
  
"Exactly! It's a fool-proof plan . . . which is why we aren't including Moony." Sirius Black said with a wink in Remus' direction to show he had been joking. Remus smiled in return and continued to half-listen to the conversation. Sirius' long black hair fell into his beautiful eyes as he leaned forward to hear another burst of keyed up whispers from James.  
  
"That was a good one, Sirius! Too funny!" Peter Pettigrew managed to gasp out in between great guffaws of laughter. His mousy brown hair fell away from his face revealing a very pointed nose and an odd pair of watery, beady eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes at him and turned back to James as the continued to plot. Peter didn't seem to notice.  
  
Remus stared out at the window intently at the grey, ominous sky. His heart sunk at the knowledge of the coming rain. He normally would have been more than happy to be in the rain, smelling the earthy, sweet aroma, but he was not, however, looking forward to a carriage ride during –what looked like- a truly nasty storm.  
  
The boy sighed inwardly. Rain like this was a bad omen, especially on the first day of school and so close to the full moon. His thoughts, needless to say, were definitely far from the plots his fellow Marauders were coming up with.  
  
"Moony?" Remus was pulled from his thoughts abruptly. He turned to look at his three friends, all of whom, were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Yes?" Remus asked after a short pause. "You were saying?"  
  
James and Sirius exchanged odd glances before James spoke up. "We're going to bewitch this bar of soup here" –he pulled out a soap bar from the pocket of his robes- "to follow Snivellus around all day and scrub his hair." James chuckled.  
  
"And," Sirius added, "if I can get it to recite the rhyme I wrote. . ." he let out on of his infamous bark-like laughs.  
  
Remus sighed deeply. Peter looked at him curiously. "What? It's a bloody brilliant plan! James and Sirius always have the best ideas." Peter said, causing James and Sirius to look very smug.  
  
"It's settled then," James said briskly, messing up his hair, "we start of the year with a bang!"  
  
At that moment, Lily Evans entered the compartment, rolling her stunning bottle green eyes. "Another one of your idiotic plots to make fun of Severus, Potter? Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Actually, Evans, no, I don't." James smirked. Peter let out another burst of laughter and Lily rolled her eyes once again.  
  
"Then you're even stupider than I thought you to be last year, Potter." And, tossing her long, red hair over her shoulder, she left.  
  
James sighed once she was out of earshot. "She's so difficult."  
  
"She's right!" Remus blurted, his hand immediately flying to cover his mouth.  
  
James, Peter, and Sirius all exchanged odd looks and Remus swallowed the lump in his throat before looking out the window. "I . . . I just mean that . . . Maybe we should tone it down a bit." Remus muttered, carefully not looking at the other boys. "We do the same kinds of pranks every year. Doesn't anyone get tired of it?"  
  
Sirius set his jaw and sat closer to Remus, using his index finger and thumb to move Remus' face so that he was forced to look at him. "Moony. . ." He began, his eyes bearing into the werewolf's. "Are you trying to tell us that you're tired of it?" Sirius sighed and looked away for a moment, and then looked back to Remus. "You don't want out of the Marauders, do you?"  
  
Remus shook his head hurriedly, his breath caught in his throat, though he didn't know why. "N-no! It's not that! Really!" He began. Sirius pulled away, but still looked at him, Peter and James now doing the same thing. "It's just . . . close to the full moon . . . that's all." Remus lied, sighing as he looked out at the dark sky once again.  
  
Sirius, seemingly satisfied by the answer, leaned back into the cushions of his seat, placing his hands behind his head and resting his feet against the seat across from him. "I'm glad you're still one of us, Moon. Wouldn't be the same without you." He mumbled, a huge yawn escaping his lips.  
  
"Taking a little nap, Padfoot?" James said in a mocking child's voice.  
  
"Now, my dearest Prongs," Sirius said tiredly, a grin on his face. "You know how plotting against my fellow students wears me out so."  
  
Peter let loose another round of his annoying laughter at that, proclaiming as loud as he could: "Brilliant! Simply brilliant!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of parchment paper and a quill, doodling what looked like little hearts bearing the initials, 'L.E.' and 'J.P.' in the centers.  
  
Outside, it was now suddenly pouring rain. James looked out the window and sniggered. "Looks like we'll have suds to go along with the soap!" He said blissfully before going back to his doodles.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Snivellus is a greasy git!  
From his slimy hair to his dirty nose  
He smells like a potion two weeks expired,  
He needs to be cleaned!-What do you propose?  
Let's scrub his face-and fingers too!  
We might even need a bucket and a hose!  
So, kiddies, if you don't want to smell like SNI-V!  
Wash behind your ears and between your toes!"  
  
The bar of soap proclaimed this as it ceaselessly scrubbed Severus Snape's hair. James, Sirius, and Peter, as well as a few other Gryffindors, were roaring with laughter. In fact, the only two of the crowd that wasn't laughing or smiling were Remus and Lily. They exchanged looks that clearly said the same thing: 'This isn't funny anymore. It's just cruel.' And with that agreement safely between the two of them, they each nodded and began their journey to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I mean, it was bad enough that he flipped him upside down last year, but this?!" Lily fumed once they had got there. She was waving her arms and pacing back and forth like a raving madwoman. Remus took to sitting by the fire, simply nodding in agreement.  
  
"We've been tormenting him since day one." Remus ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his rather colorless lips. "Not that all of it's undeserved, mind you. He should not have called you a you-know-what. But James and Sirius just . . . can't help themselves, I guess."  
  
"Well, it's time your friends learned some self-control, Moony!" She sneered. "Don't make excuses for them!" Lily sighed in exasperation and slumped into the chair next to Remus. "Look, I'm not blaming you . . . I can tell that you try." She said once she had cooled off.  
  
At that moment, the other three Marauders entered the room in hysterics. Lily walked straight up to James and slapped him across the face. Sirius, Peter, and James all stopped laughing, filling the room with an awesome silence.  
  
James slowly raised his hand to his cheek, a red handprint now appearing on his face.  
  
"Real nice, Potter! You never learn, do you?!" Lily spat, her green eyes sending daggers. "You'll never amount to anything." To add insult to injury, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, marching up to the girl's dorm.  
  
At that point, all eyes were on Remus. 


	2. The Confrontation

By the Full Moon…

Authors: Razzle and Dazzle

Chapter Author: Razzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity.

**Author's Note:** Sorry the update took so long, peoples, but… well… that's life. (P.S. I am firmly aware that this chapter sucks a lot.  So flame me.  Please?  It's so fun!)

Chapter Two: The Confrontation

"I… I didn't say… I didn't… I swear I didn't…" Remus took a deep breath to calm his nerves and try to gain some control over what was coming out of his mouth.  "I didn't put her up to it, if that's what you think."

"Oh really?" snarled James, rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand.  "I'm curious as to what you did say to her, then, if not that."

"Yes, very curious," echoed Peter.  James shot him an icy glare and Sirius stifled a laugh at his friend's indignation.  Who really cared what Lily Evans thought anyway?

"I… didn't say much of anything," lied Remus, his eyes darting from James to Sirius to the floor.  "She did most of the talking… you know how Lily gets…"

            Sirius seemed satisfied by this explanation and flopped sideways into a giant red armchair, stretching his long legs over one of the arms.  "It doesn't matter what we do, she's always going to have a problem with it," he said once he had settled himself.  "If we keep on going through with our plots she'll call us immature, and if we grow up and start behaving she'll say we should loosen up a little.  I say we should just ignore her.  She'll go away eventually."

            James glared at him as well, but Sirius didn't seem to notice.  Defeated, he sank into one end of a couch and Peter scurried to sit next to him.  Seeing that everyone seemed to have calmed down significantly, Remus seized his chance.

            "She does make some good points, though…"

            All eyes snapped to him.  There was an awkward pause as everyone struggled to come up with a reply.  "Go on," said James finally, in a tone that allowed no room to argue.

            "Maybe we should grow up…" mumbled Remus dropping his head and ignoring the several wispy strands of hair that consequently fell in his face.

            "Where's the fun in that?" said Sirius loudly, grinning and chuckling as he did so.

            "I'm serious!" cried Remus suddenly, his head snapping up.  "Can the three of you, for once, at least PRETEND to really listen to me?  There are a lot of people who worked very hard to allow me to come here and get an education and THIS is how I repay them: by wasting it playing pranks on some slimy git!  Honestly, is Severus Snape really worth all of the detentions, the house points, the extra homework, the-"

            "Woah… slow your roll there, Moony… take a deep breath… in and out…" said Sirius with a cheeky grin.

            "That is exactly what I mean!" cried Remus in frustration, jumping to his feet.  "You won't even **listen** to me!  You don't even **try** to take anyone seriously!  You don't have the slightest idea of how far is too far!  Well, let me inform you – this time, you've gone too far.  This time, we've all gone too far, and if you know what's good for you and your future you'll just give it a rest! It's not funny anymore!"

            Peter began guffawing with laughter, but the agitated glares of the other three Marauders quickly shut him up.  "You know, Remus, if you think we're so immature and juvenile and whatnot, well, no one's forcing you to hang out with us," said James, now fixing his piercing gaze on Remus.

            Sirius sighed dramatically.  "Will all of you just lighten up?" he protested sarcastically.

            A smile came to James' pursed lips.  "I think, Padfoot, that is exactly what our pal Mr. Moony is trying to get us to stop doing."

            Sirius raised his eyebrows.  "Ah, then Mr. Moony will be displeased when we inform him we have no intentions of stopping whatever it is we're doing anywhere in the near future."

            "My schedule is quite full, Mr. Padfoot, how about yours?"

            "Well, Mr. Prongs, I'm free Wednesday afternoon from 4:15 to 4:25, but that is hardly enough time to rid myself of a lifetime of ridiculous immature habits."

"Indeed, Mr. Padfoot.  Mr. Moony, perhaps we could reschedule?  I'm free two weeks after never, does that work for you, Mr. Padfoot?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Prongs, but I **am** free three days after not in this lifetime.  How about that?  Does that work with your schedule?  I know you're a terribly busy man."

"Yes, indeed I am, Mr. Prongs.  Between doing nothing during classes and doing nothing on the weekends, my days are really quite full.  Let me check my appointment book… ah yes, three days after not in this lifetime is fine with me, as long as it's in the afternoon, I've got to meet the Queen for breakfast that day."

"Oh, that sounds splendid, Mr. Prongs!"

"Indeed, Mr. Padfoot.  It should be simply smashing, in fact, I'd say."

Sirius turned to Remus, his face illuminated by a large grin.  "What do you say, Mr. Moony, does that work for you?" he asked with his signature 'I'm just kidding you' wink.

Remus shook his head, the disappointment on his face quite evident to Sirius.  He slowly turned and disappeared up the spiral staircase to the Boy's Dormitory, leaving the three remaining Marauders in a strange silence.

"Ooh!  Oh!" cried Peter suddenly.  "I'm free on October 32nd!"  He began his wheezing sort of laughter again, but neither James nor Sirius seemed amused.  A puzzled expression replaced the glee on Peter's face, and he explained: "Because there is no October 32nd!  Get it?"  He began laughing again.

"We get it, Peter!" said James angrily.  "Just… cool it, okay?  Now's not the time."

Sirius suddenly stood up from his armchair and strode across the room. 

"Where are you going?" James called to him.

Sirius stopped.  "To talk to him."

James raised an eyebrow.  "I think we just need to let him be for awhile.  Let him cool down, you know?"

Sirius shook his head.  "No, one of us needs to go talk to him, and since you two don't seem to care enough to realize that, I'll go."

James sighed, and shrugged helplessly.  "If you say so," was all he offered.

Sirius chose to ignore this sarcastic comment and slowly began to make his way across the rest of the common room and up the spiral staircase.  He paused when he reached the entrance to the sixth year dorms and considered his argument.  It's not like anyone got hurt… it was just a harmless little prank… it's not like Severus didn't deserve it… we're sorry if it upset you… we'll try to take it down a few notches… please don't hate us… please don't hate **_me_**…

With a resolute sigh, he opened the door of the dormitory.


	3. Lily Evans's Helpful Advice

"By The Full Moon"

Authors: Razzle n' Dazzle

Chapter Author: Dazzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you for reminding me. 

Special Thanks To: Razzle, for writing the last chapter so I could write this one, and to my new computer for granting me internet access so that I could finally post this!

Chapter Three: Lily Evans's Helpful Advice…

Remus Lupin sat on the corner of his bed, his sandy hair falling into his amber eyes handsomely. His arms were wrapped around himself in a flimsy sort of self-embrace, his jaw set, seething tears sweeping down his face slowly. He felt utterly foolish for crying, but he could not stop himself from doing so, all the same, having become so angry and disappointed with his friends that he simply could not help it. He wiped his eyes, only making him angrier with himself for weeping like some sort of child, when he felt a caring hand on his shoulder, hearing the bed creak beside him, due to the weight of the person now sitting next to him.

"Moony…"

Remus turned to the speaker, praying inwardly that his eyes weren't as red or raw as they felt. "What is it, Sirius?" He said curtly, managing to keep his voice from shaking with emotion. "What is it that you want? Come to give me some other nonexistent times when you can grow up? Or is it that you're going to bewitch a bar of soap to scrub _my _head, hm?"

Sirius retracted his hand as if stung, looking somewhat hurt at his friend's accusations, making Remus want to take back everything he had just said. "No… It wasn't anything funny…" He murmured, looking at his fellow Marauder with pursed lips and furrowed brow. " Look… Moony, I came up here to tell you… Well, to tell you that we can be gits and get carried away sometimes, but we never want _you _to get your feelings hurt."

He had set his hand on the lycanthrope's shoulder again, trying desperately to show him that he was perfectly sincere. Remus was no longer yelling at him, so he added, "and, Moony, Snivellus- I mean, _Severus, _that is," he corrected promptly before Remus could lash out at him, "well, Moony, he's always snooping around you, trying to see where you go every month…" He glared protectively at the ground, as if he could see Severus Snape's greasy head. "He deserves it sometimes, Moon. He deserved it last time when he called Lily a… Well, you know, and he deserves it now when he's trying to get dirt on you…"

Remus shook his head with a sigh, shirking away from Sirius's hand. "That's not the point, Sirius!" He said, his brow furrowed in his frustration, looking his companion dead in the eyes. "An idiot like Severus Snape is not worth it! He's not worth the time of day, and certainly not worth all the trouble we get into, just for a few cheap laughs." He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose tiredly, looking slightly peakier than earlier. "And if the greasy git wants to get dirt on me, than it's _me _who has to deal with it.; _My_ business and _my_ problem, alright? I'm a big boy, Sirius, and I can take care of things by myself, on my own… I can handle it…" He sighed and looked deeply at serious, his gaze full of meaning. "Alright?"

Sirius exhaled deeply, not taking his eyes off of Remus's. "Remy…" He said in a defeated sort of voice, as he only called his friend 'Remy' when he was worried or upset (and, of course, _not _around Peter or James). He gently placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, protectively. Remus's breath caught in his throat for a moment, just like it had on the train when Sirius had held his chin, and he was confused by the warm, content feelings rising in his stomach. "I-_We _just want to look after you…If Snape finds out about your…um… 'Lunar condition', he could blab it to the whole school and you know that then parents would start writing… Owls will come from every direction… Dumbledore would have no choice but to send you home, Remy… You know that…" Sirius voice had become soft before he finished, pained, as if he were dreading that happening above all else.

He laughed softly, obviously trying to lighten the mood, as Remus had fell silent after his friend had given his scenario of what people knowing of his lycanthropy would bring. "Besides, Remus, who would I have intellectual conversations with while James is out at the Quidditch pitch, practicing? Peter?" He moved a little closer to his friend, trying to get him to cheer up somewhat.

Remus smiled a little in return, leaning his head against Sirius's shoulder without thinking, which, of course, only caused him more confusion. Why did he always feel like this around Sirius? He couldn't help thinking about how handsome he was- long, black hair, stunning blue eyes, beguiling lips… Yes, he wanted to kiss those lips… He felt frightened by that thought, pulling away from Sirius slowly, (and, though it pained him to realize this,) reluctantly. When Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, he panicked.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just… Restless… Full moon, you know…" He lied, scratching the back of his neck. The moon…Yes! The moon was the one making him feel this way. It just _had _to be the moon… He _wasn't… _He _couldn't _be… No, it was just the moon. It was _definitely _the moon doing this to him.

Sirius shrugged. "If you say so." He said, smiling, revealing perfect, beautiful teeth, his canines more pronounced and pointed than most peoples, gleaming in the candle light… _It's only the stupid moon_, Remus thought, trying to convince himself, although it wasn't really working. Sirius placed a hand on his hip, looking at Remus expectantly. "So, are you done being mad at our fat heads and ready to speak to us like civilized persons?" He asked teasingly, patting Remus's shoulder, making him blush.

Remus nodded. "Sure… I suppose so, I mean, if they're not all too busy hating my guts." He said bitterly, running a hand through his sandy blonde tresses.

Sirius looked at him, concerned and bemused. "Hm… Do you want to sleep on it, perhaps…?" He looked outside at the full moon, then back to Remus with obvious empathy. "I don't think you'll get too much tomorrow night…"

Remus moved his head up and down in agreement, sighing heavily, making him look easily ten years older. "I hate it…" He said softly, following Sirius's gaze and looking at the moon with pure loathing. "I hate that I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the subject of ridicule and prejudice, for something that I can't even help… For something that isn't even my _fault_…" He exhaled, looking away from the moon and back to Sirius. "That's why it means so much for me to be attending here… I mean, I _never _would've gotten the chance if Dumbledore hadn't become headmaster… I owe him _everything._" He sighed, and looked at his feet, nodding to Sirius softly. "I think I should just get to sleep, thanks… I'll see you in the morning… Alright?" He forced a little smile and Sirius stood up, murmuring a 'goodnight', and then walked quietly down the stairs to the common room.

Remus let out the breath he had been holding in, his heat beat steadying after Sirius's departure. He undressed and then put on his pajamas, falling asleep almost immediately after laying down.

_"Remy…"_

Remus sat up in his bed, looking around him for the source of the voice. He could make out a vague shape outside the damask curtains, and he saw them pry the curtains apart, crawling across the bed towards the headboard, towards Remus, a mess of long, black hair masking their face from view. "Remy…" The shadow repeated, the person's face now inches away from his, their bodies almost touching. Suddenly, the shape moved it's legs over his, straddling him, and he felt long, rough hands cup his cheeks, moving Remus's face closer to it's own.

Remus felt the press of silky lips against his own chapped pair, the slide of a tongue into his mouth and he felt himself moan in pleasure, returning the kisses over and over and over again, never wanting them to stop. Then the hands fell from their place on his cheeks, falling into his lap and working their way into his pajama trousers and underneath his boxers, causing him to gasp as he felt himself being touched with such tender movements, kneads and strokes causing him to fall back against the bed with an odd sort of compliance.

The stranger's weight was more than his own, though he was only vaguely aware of it, much more preoccupied with those hands and what they were doing so perfectly to him. The stranger was trailing kisses down his neck, pulling one hand aware to unbutton his nightshirt, causing him to moan and gasp, making his breathing heavier and more excited, his fingers tangling into that mess of black hair. He could hear the other's heavy breathing; deep, masculine, not at all soft and fluttery like a girl's might be. But he didn't really pay that much mind, either. He was enjoying this immensely, there was certainly no denying that. The shadowy stranger spoke several more times, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, his hearing going in and out of focus.

"I love you, Remus…"

And that was when he say the person's face, for the first time during their encounter. Just a glimpse of their blue eyes and a flash of their enticing lips- The face of Sirius Black.

Remus was jolted awake immediately, hot and sweating and in absolutely _no_ state to be getting out of his bed for at least a few more minutes. He had just had a dream that one of his best friends was making love to him. Not only that, that friend had been another boy. And he had _liked _it. He was scared now, shaking madly. There _had _to be a logical explanation for this. He racked his brains for someone he could ask- someone who'd listen, understand, and make sense of this whole thing the best they could.; someone who would give him good advice.

James? Ha. He would probably just laugh about it and tell him to quit worrying. He wouldn't really try to understand. He might even tell Sirius about it, just to embarrass him, or kid him about it ceaselessly. No, he just couldn't tell James.

Peter? Oh, that was even _worse! _He would get angry or uncomfortable. He may even get nervous and tell him to stop pulling his leg. He might even stop talking to him. And he'd also probably tell Sirius about it, to warn him. Or he'd just tell the whole house. He'd be scarred for life. Everyone would know about his dream. No, Peter would not be a wise choice, either. Better to think of something else.

…Sirius? Oh, what a lovely conversation _that _would be! 'Hi Sirius! How are you? I'm fine, thanks. I had a dream last night we were shagging, but other than that…" Oh yes, what a marvelous chat! Nope, Sirius Black would be totally out of the question.

Then who…? Remus furrowed his brow in thought. Who could he trust with something of this magnitude? Someone who was close enough to him that he would be able to trust, but in all other ways, outside of the issue. Someone who would never, ever tell another soul. Someone who would be there to help him…

Of course! He was such an idiot to not have thought of her sooner! Lily Evans! How simple! She wouldn't judge him! She would deal with things logically and help him with his dilemma! Yes, Lily Evans was the winner! She was most definitely the best bet out of all of them. But how would he get her alone so he could talk to her? Remus got dressed and walked down to the common room and was immediately faced with a solution. She was sitting in the chair by the fire, reading a book, apparently unable to sleep as well.

"Um… Lily?" Remus ventured sheepishly, sitting down in the chair next to her.

Lily looked up from her book and smiled at Remus a little, marking her page and shutting her book. "Hi, Remus. Your friends weren't mad at you, were they? I didn't mean to make them mad at you." She glared past Remus, as if picturing James's face. "Let them be mad at me for all I care…" She muttered before shaking her head and smiling at Remus again.

Remus nodded. "Oh, I'm sure I was more mad at them than they were at me, but I think they're over it. Thank you, though." He said kindly, desperate to put of the real reason he wanted to talk to her.

Lily caught on that something was wrong, however, and raised one fiery red eyebrow, her green eyes concerned. "Something wrong?" She asked sympathetically, leaning forward a tad in her chair to show him that she'd listen.

Well, it was now or never. He'd just have to get it done and over with. "Um… Yes." He admitted, running a hand through his bed-messed hair. "If I tell you… You… You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, alright? I… I just don't think they'd understand… Even _I _don't understand it, really…" He looked at her with amber eyes, his expression perplexed.

Lily nodded, raising up her right hand solemnly. "I swear on my grades." She said seriously. "If I shall ever break my oath, may they drop down to 'T's' for Trolls."

Remus nodded, wringing his hands nervously in his lap. "Well, Lily, the thing is… I sort of had a dream…um…about another boy…" He trailed off, hoping she wouldn't need to ask what kind of dream it was. Lily made no comment, however. She simply nodded to show that she was listening. "Actually not just any boy… It was about Sirius…"

Lily nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "I see…" was all she said to him, her tone that of a professor contemplating the best way to answer a question.

Remus fidgeted nervously, wringing his hands more violently as he was shaking. "Well… What should I do…? What does it even mean?" He asked, looking helplessly at Lily.

She gave him a long, hard look before asking meekly. "Well… Did you enjoy the dream?"

Remus was thrown. He did enjoy it, that was evident when he woke up. And he often had thoughts of how beautiful Sirius was and how much he wished he could kiss him. How he always felt so comfortable and at peace whenever he was around. How he would have to turn away when he saw him undress in the dormitory before bed. But that seriously _couldn't _mean… "Well, yes… I guess so… But that doesn't mean that I… That I'm… Does it?"

Lily sat up straight in an obvious sort of way. "Well, it's not like you really have control over your dreams, but maybe it's a possibility that you like guys."

"But… But… No, be serious, Lily… I can't like guys!" He stammered, his face flushed.

Author's Notes: Ouh! Cliffhanger! Ha ha! And now you have to wait for a whole other chapter! Well, read and review! Sorry this took so long to post… My computer was broken down.


End file.
